Addiction
by CityKyu
Summary: Naruto's thoughts wander in blood as he thinks about all the possiblities of Sasuke. Oneshot, very mild language, reference to cutting, songfic. Sasunaru


**Bold- Song lyrics**

_Bold- Thoughts_

Bold- Normal

Written in Naruto's pov.

**:.Addiction.:**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Oh, oh, oh.**

**Ooooh...**

I watched the blood run down my arm, this pain hurt so much but I felt like if I stopped the other pain would creep up and over take me. These days it feels like pain is the only emotion I can feel. 

**Breathing in and breathing out,**

**Past it on, it's all most out,**

**We're so creative, so much more,**

**High above, but on the floor.**

I can't remember exactly when this started and I wonder when it will stop. Maybe it began when he left, something in me gave way when I realised I might never see him again. He was my barrier, the only thing that kept this pain from taking over.

**It's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive,**

**If you don't have it your on the other side,**

**Deeper you stick it in your vein, deeper the thoughts,**

**There's no more pain.**

I find it hard not to think about him lately. I felt so much joy when he was here is person, but now the thought of him makes me numb. Not just my body but my thoughts, emotions, my mind. That's something I'm losing slowly, it won't come back. It's the same as him.

**I'm in heaven, I'm a god,**

**Everywhere, it feels so hard,**

**It's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive,**

**If you don't have it your on the other side.**

I never really got to express how I felt to him. It was always petty bickering and fights, but you could tell the spark was there. '_Shit I got blood on the sheet'. _As I wipe thisred remains of my bodyaway I feel like I'm getting rid of more than a stain. He keeps running through my mind, I can hear the footsteps, they echo. 

**I'm not an addict, baby that's a lie!**

As I throw out the rusted razor I make an oath to never do this again. The sad thing is, I made that promise the time before this and the time before that one and the one after that. _'I never go back on my word!'_, my little ninja way. How pathetic, I broke that way a long time ago when I failed to bring him back.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**It's over now, I'm cold, alone,**

**I'm just a person, on my own,**

**Nothing means a thing to me, oh nothing means a thing to me.**

I've lost everything now that he's gone. Sakura-chan acts out her forgiveness because she doesn't want me to be upset but I know what she really feels. She's disgusted, her hate boils inside her everyday, because I went back on my word. Kakashi-sensei is pissed to, he thinks I'm weak because I should've been able to hold onto him a little bit longer so he could catch up and help take him back. I couldn't even hold my own, again with the patheticness.

**It's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive,**

**If you don't have it your on the other side,**

**I'm not an addict, baby that's a lie,**

I don't know why I sit in my dark apartment mooping and abusing myself. I'm sad, of coarse, but so are the other's and they don't act like me. I guess it's because I was closer to him than anyone else. He was first and aquantence, then a teamate, a rival, a friend, a best friend, a lover, a boyfriend. A soulmate. He was all of those to me.

**Free me, leave me,**

**Watch the edge, I'm going down,**

**Free me, see me,**

**Look at me, I'm falling and falling.**

**It is not a habit it is cool, I feel alive, I feel.**

**It is not a habit it is cool, I feel alive.**

How could he go to Orochimaru, he destroyed everyone by doing that. He was selfless and obsessed with revenger. He could've forgotten about it, like Kakashi-sensei did. 

**It's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive,**

**If you don't have it your on the other side.**

I wonder...As I walk over to the kitchen draw I contemplate all the actions I could take.

**I'm not an addict, baby that's a lie.**

As I pull out the knife I wonder if all this pain was caused by him alone.

**I'm not an addict!**

It doesn't matter if it was just him or if it was a build up, the pain is still there.

**I'm not an addict!**

I loved him. That love is gone. I realise that now, he's not here and he never will be again.

**I'm not an addict!**

I lift the knife up and aim for my heart and with a quick swift...

-

"Dobe wake up!" 

"S-Sasuke teme?" 

"Of coarse dobe, now come on or you are going to be late for training"

"Uh r-right!"

"Tch, what's the matter with you idiot?"

"I had the wierdest dream!"

"Hn, really?"

"Yea! Yea, it started when this old dude called Jiriya took me on a journey to find this old lady called Tsunade..."

------------------------------------------------------

_**I am no way associated with the anime or musical mc-thingy!**_

**I felt really depressed so I thought I would treat you with a quick one shot, don't worry Entangled in Eachother is still on the move .**

_Song is Addiction by, I dont know I'll update when I do lol_

Go to my profile and click on the link if you want to listen to it...

3 Jess


End file.
